Recoil abatement systems are commonly employed in firearms, ranging from compliant butt pads to spring-loaded or shock dampening components coupled to the buttstock. More recent recoil abatement systems include “sliding stock” systems, featuring components internal to the buttstock that enable enables the receiver of the firearm to translate within the buttstock. Some stock systems, irrespective of whether they provide recoil abatement, feature the ability to readily adjust the overall length.
Conventional sliding stock systems can be limited in the amount of relative translation between the receiver and the buttstock, causing the buttstock to abruptly jolt the operator at the end of the recoil stroke.
In view of this shortcoming, improvements to sliding stock systems would be welcomed.